Wonderful Tonight TYL! Gokudera x Reader
by Ryzi
Summary: Just something I wrote inspired by Eric Clapson's "Wonderful Night"


Your hands trembled slightly as you hesitantly clasped your bra together then turned to the tall mirror and sighed. You were so nervous, sure, you had been on a few dates out in public, but that was...about...four? No five years ago. Why? Three words, friends, family, college.

Ever since you graduated high school, your world just seemed to crumble around you. Once your closest friend Mari told you she was moving half way across the world to go to college, all your other friends seemed to take it as initiative to tell you they two were either moving out of the region as well. Yes, you were happy for them all. You knew all your friends were adventurous and eager to go full-force into their majors, but you also felt slightly hurt. Even if you could keep in constant contact with all of them, you would miss having them around you, you would miss how you all were always seemingly attached to each others hips.

Then came college. You were an aspiring architect. The way the tallest of structures could hold their own against the harshest elements amazed you, the mazes of beams that supported nearly-impossible looking buildings fascinated your inner-child enough to drive you into wanting to make a career of it. And boy was it no walk in the park. On several occasions you had barely passed a class, many a time when you had gone for two days without sleeping to piece together term papers, draw out mock-blueprints, and correct formulas so that your model structures would hold their own to their fullest capacity. You had no time to go out, let alone time for yourself.

And finally, in the last semester of your senior year, everything was coming together. The internship you had at the beginning of the year offered to pay off the rest of your loans if you came to work for their company. You were getting back in contact with some of your old friends. And then...your mother fell extremely ill. With you being the only child and you father having passed away when you were very young, you had no choice but to push aside any hopes of regaining your social life.

But that was the past. You shuddered a few times, remembering that you were still in your room in your undergarments. You tied up your hair in a sloppy bun and began digging through your closet, searching for a nice dress for your date. Something that would suit the occasion and something that would match your boyfriend's outfit.

Then you found it. A stunning red tea-dress that had a strap over one shoulder. Tied around the middle was a large light grey sash that made a large bow in the back. You smiled and wriggled into the dress, adjusting it accordingly.

You dashed to the bathroom and gathered up some cosmetics, applying just the right amount of eyeshadow and eyeliner to really make your (colour) eyes stand out. _"Thank God I still remember how to do this..."_ You thought to your self and smiled, letting your hair down so that you could run a brush through it. After brushing and styling your hair you slipped on a pair of black flats and headed downstairs to meet your boyfriend.

His grey-green eyes locked onto yours as a slight smile graced his lips. You couldn't help but return a shy smile. The two of you had been privately dating for a few months, often frequenting the local coffee shop, or each others apartments to watch movies. He had asked if you would accompany him to his "Family" party so he could introduce you. You agreed, thinking that it would be something small and informal, but as soon as he told you to "dress extra nice" you knew something was up. The voice in the back of your head told you that this was something big.

"D-do I look alright Hayato?" You stammered, brushing back a stray lock of your hair.

Gokudera loosely entwined his fingers with your and replied "Yeah, you look wonderful." Before leading you out to his car.

-

When the both of you arrived, your eyes widened in shock. This place was huge! You took in the massive mansion, paying extra attention to the details that made the residence all the more grandeur.

"Come on (name), we can't keep the Tenth waiting!" The silverette eagerly called, urging you to follow him inside. You quickly paced next to him, following his lead past the grand doors and into the foyer where dozens of guests were chatting. You froze, felt everyone's eyes staring at the both of you. A light murmur floated around before the crowd resumed their previous activities.

Gokudera's hand slightly tightened around yours as his eyes cautiously scanned the area.

"Are you alright?" You asked, noticing the change in his demeanor.

"Yeah. Fine." He replied halfheartedly then led you through the crowd to the ballroom, where even more people were. A lump formed in your throat, this was definitely not your run-of-the-mill family dinner.

You noticed your boyfriend's eyes lighten as he caught a glimpse of a messy haired brunet who was surrounded by a few other men around his age. The brunet glanced your way and motioned for the two of you to join him. Gokudera practically dragged you behind him as he made his way up to who you assumed to be the "Tenth".

"Ah Gokudera-kun." The amber-eyed man smiled, "Glad to see you and your friend could make it."

You blushed a little in embarrassment, your eyes shyly scanning the others around him. They all seemed to be wearing the same outfit as Gokudera, only their shirts were a different colour ranging from yellow, to blue, to green, and orange.

"Of course we made it, I wouldn't be your right hand if I couldn't even attend a simple party!" Your date forced a laugh.

"Care to introduce your friend?" A deeper voice called from behind the group. You looked up to see a tall man with a fedora shading over his eyes.

"A-ah...right...Everyone this is my..." Gokudera blushed slightly, as if he was still in middle school revealing the name of his crush, "Girlfriend. ( ) ( )-chan..."

"Aahah!" The male in the blue shirt laughed heartily, "So your the (name)-chan Gokudera can't stop talking about!"

"IDIOT! I don't talk about her that much." The silverette scolded, playfully punching the man in the shoulder.

"Eh...Excuse them (Name)-chan. Gokudera always gets over-heated when Yamamoto jokes around. You can call me 'Tsuna'." The messy-haired man smiled with a relaxed chuckle.

You glanced over at the two men, Gokudera now lecturing his "opponent" about why he is wrong, while Yamamoto just laughed and brushed him off nonchalantly.

"Ah, but where are our manners!" Tsuna piped up, "Go, dance! It is a party after all."

"But Ten-"

"We can handle things here. I doubt (name)-chan wants to hang around here all night."

You took your boyfriend's hand and led him away from the group and out to the middle of the dance floor.

"I guess you wanna dance huh?" He asked, you nodded and placed your hands in his.

-

The rest of the night went by quickly. You and Gokudera dance until your feet ached.

"So...when do I meet your family?" You asked as the two of you headed back to the car.

"You already did." He smiled.

"You mean that bunch of misfits with the shirts?" You laughed, "They seem like a good family."

"Hey...can you drive us back to your place? I have a headache..."

You grabbed the keys from his pocket and started the car, driving home from the mansion.

Once there, you led him inside and headed back to your room to change into your pajamas. Down the hall you heard Gokudera yawn loudly and bump into a few things. You sighed and once again led him back into your bed room before crawling under the sheets. You looked over to see the silver-haired man undoing the first few buttons of his shirt after sliding out of his jacket and his dress pants then proceeded to flick off the light and stumble to your bed where he pulled you into his chest and mumbled something unintelligible before passing out.


End file.
